Chloe (episode)
Chloe is the 4th episode of the first season of We Bare Bears and the 4th episode overall.http://www.locatetv.com/tv/we-bare-bears/9279327 Synopsis Chloe spends time with the Bears to research them for a presentation.http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/we-bare-bears-chloe/EP022222100004?aid=zap2it Plot The episode begins with a first person camera perspective. A girl named Chloe begins recording a video log as she enters the bears' house through the window. She investigates and documents the cave. Grizzly and Panda come home through the front door, only to see the intruder, and immediately question her. Ice Bear comes out of the fridge with his axe at hand, and the camera cuts to black. Later, the bears have the girl tied to a chair and put a spotlight on her as they attempt to interrogate her. The girl, however, only has her curiosity piqued, and as Grizzly tries to get around the girl's "mind games," she loosens herself from the rope and catches Grizzly's mouth open to investigate his dental hygiene. The girl exclaims that the research is correct in their assertions that bears have terrible cavities, and asks Grizzly if his "poor dental hygiene contributes to his surly nature." Grizzly assumes that surly means "radical," and thanks the girl, but then calls Ice Bear to scratch a fork on a chalkboard. The sound disorientates Panda, who drops his phone providing the flash, and as they search for the phone, Ice Bear turns on the lights, ending the "interrogation." As Grizzly and Panda are on the floor, the girl takes out a notepad and writes something down. Grizzly is intrigued, and tries to see what is being written, but the girl takes the notepad away, only for Panda to look into it and say that what the girl is doing is invasive. At this point, Ice Bear makes an unnecessary comment. The girl tells the bears that this isn't actually invasive, and that she is doing research for a class assignment. After Grizzly mocks the girl that the class is probably for Kindergarten, she responds that it is a college course, which prompts Grizzly to search her bag for proof. They find a pack of wasabi gummies, and the girl's college ID card, which identifies her as Chloe Park. The bears continue eating all the gummies, and Chloe makes a proposition: she wants to follow the bears around and study them in exchange for more gummies. Grizzly happily accepts Chloe's offer. As the day goes by, Chloe documents everything the bears do, including Grizzly brushing his teeth, Panda searching for romantic matches, and Ice Bear practicing martial arts. Chloe also documents the bears' usual activity when they're in the city, which includes playing around with products sold at a store and watching a parade. At the end of the day, Chloe finishes up her project in the bears' house. After Grizzly begs, Chloe gives the bears a lot of packs of wasabi gummies. Chloe realizes she must rush for the bus, and quickly leaves the house. The bears realize that Chloe left he laptop behind by accident, but decide to view the presentation. They immediately begin to express distaste for the power point in the introductory slide, which features a poorly shot photo of the three bears. They claim that their "powerful stench" is an alluring musk, they don't make people uncomfortable, Panda's diet is more balanced than what the presentation would otherwise have people believe, that Ice Bear does not cause that damage (and also that everything was settled out of court), and that they won't do anything for food. The bears complain that nothing in the presentation was true. Chloe texts the bears, asking them to bring her laptop to college tomorrow, to which the bears reply that they will, with the ulterior motive of giving her their version of the presentation. The next day, Chloe finds the bears as she rushes to college, and retrieves her laptop. In the college auditorium, the teacher calls the first student to present, who is Chloe. As Chloe moves up to the stage, the three bears enter the auditorium, disguised in clothing, and seat themselves. Chloe plugs in her laptop and introduces her presentation as a project on the research of bears. When she starts the presentation, a video begins to play. Despite Chloe's repeated attempts to turn off the video, it keeps playing. The video in question is a poorly edited project which is mostly narrated by Grizzly who goes on to make preposterous claims to make bears look like extraordinary animals. Because too many actions were made, the computer crashed. After the end of the video, the audience is visibly shocked and confused, while the three bears silently clap. Despite Chloe's attempts to persuade the teacher that this was not her actual work, her teacher is disappointed and marks her assignment as "incomplete." and Chloe begins to cry. After Grizzly asks nearby students what they thought of the presentation (who laughed at him), and seeing Chloe saddened, the bears realize the error in their doing and reveal themselves as bears to the audience, shocking them. The bears slowly crawl their way to the stage while confessing that they wrote the report. Once on-stage, Grizzly explains that they are Chloe's friends, and she did do research, but they wanted to make the presentation exciting. A few students ask the bears some questions about themselves, and after hesitating, Grizzly answers all of them, and implores the audience to ask them anything. After some time of many students asking questions, which the bears answer all of them, the bears point to Chloe and the audience gives her a standing ovation. The teacher is seen changing Chloe's grade to an A+, and as she is leaving the auditorium, she is congratulated by several students. Grizzly offers Chloe to come to their house and watch a show, and after considering that she has to study, she agrees to come with them anyways. Back at the bears' house, the three bears are watching television, and as Grizzly is laughing, Chloe takes more notes about them. Features actors * Eric Edelstein * Bobby Moynihan * Demetri Martin * Charlyne Yi (debut) Locations * The Bear Cave * Boba Rama (debut) * Chinatown (debut) * California University (debut) Objects * Panda's Phone * Fridge * Honey Wasabi Gummies (debut) * Chloe's Laptop (debut) * Chloe's College Card (debut) Music * Raincloud Chill * Uplifting Orchestra Trivia * The Bears like to eat Honey Wasabi Gummies. * This episode takes place on June 24 and June 25. * Chloe is the first human to enter and to be seen in the Cave. * The presentation was used before this episode released, but on parts with Chloe trying to stop the presentation and the hygiene part was replaced with scenes from "Jean Jacket" and "Our Stuff", respectively. * The font the Bears used in the sabotaged presentation is Comic Sans, a very popular San-serif font. * When the Bears edited Chloe's presentation, a spelling error in "sometimes a bear needs to cry", the word "bear" was spelled as "baer". * The computer's crash handler seems to be an AI, trying to do stuff while the black screen appears (restarting the "unit", deleting all flame images in the presentation) but ends up opening all links in web history, making the browser itself hang up. It then gives up and apologizes for "I don't even know how code works". * This is the first episode featuring Chloe Park. * With 2.11 millions of viewers in the USA on its airdate, this is the most successful episode of the show. Cultural References * The first scene where Chloe tries porridge and examines the cave is easily a reference to "''Goldilocks and the Three Bears''", a fairy tale by the Brothers Grimm. * A student with a hat resembling that of Dipper Pines' hat from Gravity Falls can be seen in the demonstration room. ** This, however, has been confirmed to just be a coincidence by the official Tumblr. * When the computer crashes, it first goes onto a black screen with commands, referring a Linux kernel panic. After that, it crashes to a blue screen, referring to the Windows BSoD. Errors * When Grizzly typed the winky faces onto his message to Chloe, his paw is only seen pressing on a bunch of letter keys. * In the edited presentation, the word "bear" was misspelled as "baer". (See Trivia) International premieres * July 29, 2015 (Canada) * September 14, 2015 (Latin America and Brazil) * September 10, 2015 (UK and Ireland) * November 4, 2015 (Turkey) * November 14, 2015 (Arabic) * November 19, 2015 (CEE, RSEE, Poland, Benelux) * November 21, 2015 (Germany) * December 13, 2015 (Africa) * December 19, 2015 (Portugal) Videos We Bare Bears - Chloe (Sneak Peek) References id:Chloe (episode) Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:BearBomb Episodes Category:Chloe Park Episodes Category:C